


Impressive

by misscai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at angst, F/M, Fluff, its just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscai/pseuds/misscai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noa brings Jamie down to the beach for a little relaxation. A story in which Jamie can't swim, Noa is a thrillseeker, and Mako just needs Jamie to chill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about surfing, so... forgive me if I've screwed anything up too badly!!

“You sure you don't want to come with us?” Noa poked Jamison's arm with her big toe, sprawled out on top of one of the dining tables and munching the corner of a piece of toast. “It's gonna be fun.”

“I've got an op to run tomorrow, babe. Gotta make some bombs so I can make some explosions.” He flicked her anklets, then leaned a cheek against the knee that was bent near his head. “Y'know I'd come with you otherwise.”

“You could make bombs on the beach,” she suggested. “Or later tonight.” He didn't look her straight in the eyes. If he did, he knew he'd cave embarrassingly quickly.

“Thought tonight was date night. Ditching me already?”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Noa sat up, bracketing his torso with her legs as she sat in front of him and on the table above his lap. “But we could have a date day, instead.” When he opened his mouth to argue again, she kissed him. “Please, Jamie?” And of course, that was that. Jamison sighed and chuckled under his breath.

“You're... something else. Let's go, before Morrison catches me fucking off work.”

.

He had to admit that a day on the beach did sound much more appealing than spending hours inside, hunched over a worktable. Crafting explosives was absolutely a passion—probably an obsession, by this time—but Noa was flesh and blood, and he'd take a real live person over a bunch of scrappy parts any day.

A few of the other Overwatch agents, those that had the next few days off, were already set up on the shoreline. Music drifted up the path to meet them, bumping from Lucio's portable speakers. Hana and Lena were setting up a volleyball net; Mako was blowing up the inflatable beach ball. Even Satya had come down to join them, perched on a towel next to Angela beneath an umbrella.

“Oi, Noa! Come on, let's have a match!” Lena called, waving wildly. Noa beamed, pecking Jamison's cheek before racing down ahead of him to join the game. By the time Jamison reached the party, Hana was already fed up with Lena's cheating-by-zipping-through-time. The game ended before it really began; poor Angela, who had been highly interested in watching, looked disappointed. Noa just strode over to where Jamison had plopped down in the sand, flopping on her stomach next to him. He gathered a handful of sand and let it dribble down along her spine.

“Do I get to see these surfing skills you're so proud of?”

“Do you think you can handle it?” She turned her head to the side and smiled wickedly at him. “You might have a heart attack.”

“What, at how awful you are?” He flicked a bit of driftwood against her torso, grinning. “I think you're all talk and no game, babe.”

“Oh, you'll regret that,” she declared, pushing up to her feet and keeping eye contact with him as she stripped off her shirt and dropped her shorts to the sand. Jamison visibly gulped at the sight of her in her bikini, cursing himself for allowing her that little victory when she gave him a shit-eating smirk. Noa took off, snagging the board that Lucio had stored behind his set and heading straight for the waves without a second glance.

.

They dwarfed her, honestly—much like everything else eclipsed the young woman in size. Jamison couldn't help but feel a twinge of nervousness as Noa disappeared beneath a wall of crashing water, only releasing his held breath when she popped up again on the other side. He was so intent on watching her that he didn't notice Mako sitting down next to him.

“Quit worrying,” he reprimanded, nudging Jamison's shoulder and nearly knocking the younger man over. “She's done this forever.”

“You seen her do it?”

“Mm.” He nodded towards the water, where Noa was setting up to catch the next wave. “She's good.” Jamison focused on Noa as she dropped in on the wave, her board leaving a V of white water behind her. She looked stunning, with her black hair flying and her smile visible even from the shore. Jamison was a lucky man, and he knew it. When her ride was over, she moved up to the crest of the wave and flipped off her board, bobbing to the surface a moment later with a triumphant cheer as she slogged her way to shore.

“How'd you like that, junker boy?” She flicked water on Jamison, then dropped down to the sand in front of him, smug as the cat who got the canary. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Was alright. Thought you'd have something a little more impressive for me.” Noa's brow furrowed, then suddenly her expression cleared, a sparkle gleaming in her dark brown eyes.

“Come with me,” she demanded, pulling him to his feet and giving a cheery wave to Mako, who just grunted at her.

.

They clambered up the path back towards the base, but took a sharp left turn before they arrived, following a trail that was nearly invisible. When Noa stopped, Jamison found himself standing on the very edge of the cliffs that bordered the base. He instinctively stepped back, leaning against a boulder and pointedly ignoring the drop-off before them.

“You aren't scared of heights, are you, Jamie?” Noa clucked her tongue and ran a still-wet hand through his hair.

“No,” he protested immediately, striding towards the edge. Warily he looked down, swallowing hard when he saw the way the water churned around the base of the cliff. “Heights above water, though...”

“Might wanna look away for this, then.” Before he could ask her what she meant, Noa was leaping over the edge. Jamison's heart plummeted as quickly as Noa did, his shout echoing off the rock face but going seemingly unheard. She hit the water in a dive, slicing through the surface with hardly a splash to accompany her. He waited. And he waited. But she didn't reappear.

Without another thought he was sprinting as fast as he could down the narrow, overgrown pathway, wading up to his waist when he reached the shore and intending on going further, had a huge hand on his shoulder not stopped him.

“You can't swim,” Mako reminded Jamison, pulling him back to the sand. Jamison fought the whole way, even knowing—from past experience—that he had no chance of escaping his junker friend's grip.

“She's drowned! She's bashed her head in on a rock or something and she's drowned! I'm gonna go get her, let me _go!”_ His metal leg kicked out, nailing Mako in the thigh. With an annoyed growl, Mako lifted Jamison and shook him firmly, holding him by the harness a few inches off the ground.

“She's fine.” And it was true. With a deep gasp, Noa's head broke free of the water, decidedly less busted-up and drowned than Jamison had imagined. She made her way back to the shore languidly, even having the gall to wring her hair out and flick it over her shoulder like some kind of mermaid. The moment she was free of the water, Jamison had tackled her to the ground with the force of his embrace.

“You _bloody_ madwoman!” He pinned her shoulders to the sand, chest heaving with the remnants of his adrenaline. “Don't _ever_ do that to me again! You scared the living fucking shit out of me!”

“Were you impressed?”

“Was I— _That's_ what you're worried about?!” All the steam suddenly left him, and Jamison slumped down on top of her, burying his nose in her shoulder. “Christ.” They lay there in silence for a moment, the edges of the tide barely brushing Noa's hair. She wriggled around, freeing her arm and poking Jamison's nose.

“Got you something.” She uncurled her palm, revealing a jagged black triangle. “A shark tooth. Thought it would look cool on a necklace.” Jamison took it from her, briefly raising his head to look her in the eyes. Noa smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “Sorry I scared you.”

“S'alright,” he said, nuzzling into her further. He would've been content to just lay there for a while, even with her wet swimsuit soaking through his cutoff pants and the smell of salt water overriding her perfume that he loved so much. But Noa shifted again, wrapping her arms around Jamison's waist and pressing her lips to his collarbone.

“So... were you impressed?”

“Yeah,” Jamison couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, babe, I was.”


End file.
